1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a windshield molding for vehicles which is to be installed to seal the gap between the periphery of the windshield glass installed to various types of vehicles such as automobiles and the vehicle body panel, and the production method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, windshield moldings are installed to the periphery of the windshield glass inserted into the window opening in the vehicle body panel.
In actual application, the windshield molding extrusion molded in a long length is inserted into the long continuous gap between the periphery of the windshield glass and the edge of the window opening in the vehicle body panel to seal the gap.
The windshield molding is inserted and fastened directly to the vehicle body panel or fixed by fasteners mounted on the vehicle body panel.
Regarding the windshield moldings for automobiles, articles provided with recessed grooves at the section located to the upper side of the windshield glass fop the purpose of intercepting rainwater which has fallen on the roof panel from running down onto the surface of the windshield glass have been previously proposed such as those described in Japanese Patent Gazette No. 35727/1976, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 67873/1982, No. 139422/1982 and No. 145414/1984.
Nevertheless, these conventional windshield moldings provided with rainwater retaining grooves in the upper molding section either comprise groove sections made of a different component from the molding proper or consist of the upper molding section independently molded with a different cross-section from the side molding sections, such an upper molding section being connected to the side molding sections using joints.
Consequently, under conventional techniques, providing the upper section with the rainwater retaining grooves inevitably increases the number of component parts and complicates the mounting structure of the moldings.
The windshield molding as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 195032/1989 consists of a molding extrusion which is molded with a constant cross-sectional shape inclusive of a groove-shape and wherein the groove section is cut away where such groove is unnecessary. In this way, both upper molding and side molding sections are molded together in one piece.
Nevertheless, with this article, a sharp edge remains on the decorative part of the molding thereby causing the necessity for post-treatment and, furthermore, the cut surface tends to have a different appearance from other sections of the molding, also exhibiting the drawback that the sectional dimensions of the groove cannot be changed in a continuous manner.
This invention, therefore, intends to provide a windshield molding for vehicles wherein a rainwater drainage groove with satisfactory retaining function is provided throughout the upper molding section, the molding conforming to the vehicle body panel and able to be continuously molded, and the production method thereof.